


Olympus

by Landavi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi
Summary: Жизнь складывается не всегда так, как от нее ожидаешь. Так, например, Леви слишком буквально пошел по стопам матери... и в один день встретил довольно-таки интересного клиента.(простите простите простите простите простите)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	Olympus

Леви курил, прислонившись спиной к входной двери, и наблюдал за дымом. Колечки он научился делать еще лет в тринадцать, но даже сейчас, когда его возраст близился к тридцати, объемные кружки, вылетающие изо рта, продолжали забавлять. Он проглатывал с воздухом сигаретную горечь, мысленно поговаривая: “... и понял он, что это хорошо”.  
Погода была отвратительной. Дождь лил уже четвертый день, и аккуратные дорожки, проложенные людьми и лошадьми, превратились в грязное месиво. Леви, впрочем, знал, что эта весенняя хмарь только на руку. Можно ведь сказать любимой жене, что злая сука-начальник приказал разбирать склады именно сейчас, или нужно срочно закончить отчет перед новой декадой дней, или какая-нибудь еще чушь, которую послушно проглатывали, — и бежать мокрыми переулками сюда, в “Грезы”.   
Леви курил и думал, что у всех борделей были очень тупые названия, как раз под стать клиентам. Какие, к чертовой матери, грезы? О чем? Вот это греза — зажать на грязной, скрипящей кровати не сопротивляющуюся девку. Вот это мечта — вставить полувялый червячок в гнилую яблочную сердцевинку… У них периодически случался наплыв молоденьких — безработных, как правило, и беспризорных. У стойки вежливо интересовались: “Почему пришла сюда, а не вспахивать поле, не пастушкой куда?”. Ответ обычно тоже был очевидным: “Родителей сожрали титаны, больше некуда идти”.  
Предков Леви никто не сжирал. Старик Кенни, конечно, научил его пользоваться ножом, а улица кормила, как могла, но в какой-то момент все это сломалось — полицейские разрушили их банду еще в зародыше, а поодиночке в Подземном городе тяжело выживать, особенно если вы всего лишь дети. Так он вернулся туда, откуда начал — больше из голода, чем из желания подставлять мягкие места каким-то уродам. Что там было еще? Чума, съевшая половину города, потому что про заразу прознали не сразу, а как прознали, то решили, что и ладно… даже теперь, когда далекая стена Мария была отбита, и территории для заселения стало больше, народ из-под земли держали в строгих рамках их положения.  
Леви это все интересовало уже мало. Он нашел способ выбраться наверх — и теперь наблюдал, как с неба капала вода. Он думал о жизни, потому что девчонка, выполняющая здесь работу организатора, дала ему перерыв. Не то чтобы он по-настоящему устал… голод по свежему воздуху, которого на поверхности оказалось навалом, никак не хотел проходить. Жажда дышать вцепилась в него с когтями, и даже сигареты, которыми Леви и давился, и наслаждался, не мешали. Он умел как-то смешивать пользу с вредом.  
Он заприметил их минут пять назад. Два моложавых парня стояли и обсуждали что-то, то и дело кидая взгляды — и на безобидную вывеску “Ремонт ключей” (все-то знали, что здесь ремонтировали совсем другие ключи), и на него самого. Леви мысленно сделал ставку, что не зайдут, затем кинул окурок под ногу, раздавил — и зашел обратно. В борделе было тепло, однако он быстро понял — нет, скорее, душно.  
Свою комнатку, больше похожую на келью, он держал в чистоте и порядке. Девчонки и такие же, как он, юно выглядящие мальчишки спрашивали, зачем так стараться оттирать и мыть то, что тебе не принадлежало по-настоящему, но Леви просто пожимал плечами и не отвечал. Действительно, зачем хотя бы попытаться жить как человек, даже если тебя за человека никто не считал?.. Эта унылая философия его отравляла, и он ее не любил.   
Леви лег на кровать, растянулся, похрустел косточками. Ему повезло. Кенни сказал однажды: “маленькая собачка до старости щенок” — о да, это про него. Обычно мужчины в его возрасте обрастали волосами, жиром, растяжками, а ему будто по-прежнему пятнадцать. Очень удобно для работы как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами. Даже тут можно было вычислить “аудиторию”: девчонки забредали будто бы случайно, по факту — за какими-то глупостями, вроде “не хочу умирать девственницей” или “мне из сверстников никто не нравится, может, хоть тут найду, с кем спать”. Откуда у них только деньги были? Девственницей она умирать не хотела, ага. Ну так и нашла бы, об кого…  
Дверь открылась, Леви даже не пошевелился. От гостя пахло дождем и пропахшей водой тканью. Краем глаза Леви заметил зеленый цвет — значит, очередной военный.  
Да, военных было много. Кто-то тоже не хотел умирать просто так, кто-то приходил яйца почесать. Солдат было больше всего — молодых, старых, успешных, неудачников, бывалых, отлынивающих… обычно они пользовались услугами девушек, но находились и такие, что предпочитали мальчиков. “Нет лучше влагалища, чем очко товарища”, как-то так они это объясняли. Леви было наплевать — пока они платили, все его отверстия, подходящие по размерам, использовались.  
Он сел. Парень был красивым — еще одно маленькое “повезло”. Густые темные брови подчеркивали большие зеленые глаза, губы, очерченные белой полосочкой, острый подбородок, каштановые волосы.   
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил гость.  
— Олимп, — просто ответил Леви. — Ты любишь по-жесткому или?  
Парень смутился, потупил взгляд; его рука, расстегивая шинель, остановилась. Леви тяжело вздохнул.  
С молодыми всегда была одна и та же проблема. И дело даже не в том, что они не умели, или стеснялись, или…  
— Расслабься, — сказал он, встав с кровати и подойдя ближе. Леви аккуратно, пробуя на ощупь ткань, стянул с юноши шинель и повесил на крючок у двери. — Как тебя зовут? Можешь не отвечать.  
— Эрен.  
— Хорошо, Эрен.   
Леви умел хорошо подать себя. Он умел быть игривым, властным, податливым, слабым — таким, каким от него требовалось быть, таким, какого ожидали. Сейчас, стоя напротив, едва прижимаясь, он снимал влажную рубашку с гостя, выбирая модель поведения. Зеленую подвязку на шее — он не знал, как это называлось, — Леви снял особенно аккуратно. На кругляшке были изображены крылья.  
— Разведка, значит, — сказал он.  
— Да.  
— Тогда мне повезло, — произнес Леви, изображая улыбку. Губы натянулись, за губами показались зубы. — Не люблю гарнизонных, полицейские тоже так себе.  
Он врал. Ему все были на одно лицо, и место, в котором они служили, не имели никакого значения.  
Рубашку он повесил на спинку стула. Туда же вскоре отправился кожаный ремень, придерживающий штаны. Леви опустился на колени, но рука — неожиданно сильная и крепкая — легла ему на плечо.  
— Я так не хочу, — тихо сказал Эрен, и он послушно встал.  
— Хорошо, пойдем не так. — Ладонь парня в первую секунду показалась прохладной, затем — горячей. Леви повел его на кровать, заботливо пихнув в грудь, чтобы тот приземлился на задницу.  
Он взялся за свою одежду: потянул за шнурок, снимая рубашку и штаны, сбросил ботинки, за минуту оказавшись совершенно голым. Легкий холодок заставлял мурашки побежать по коже. Леви уперся коленом о кровать, затем сел на Эрена сверху. Автоматические движения, как у станка; он повторял их так много раз, что мог бы сделать все во сне или после смерти. Его маленькая ладонь поддела штаны, коснулась паха; Леви следил за реакцией. Эрен теперь совсем засмущался: красные щеки, покрывшаяся пятнами шея, алеющие уши. “Какой классический”, — подумал Леви скучающе. Член под его пальцами быстро становился крепким, стоило только сжать ствол и начать двигать кистью. Он посидел с ним так пару минут, просто теребя, а потом потянулся за смазкой. Мальчишка — почему-то Леви не мог называть этого доблестного воина оставшегося человечества иначе — задрожал, когда холодная мазь коснулась чувствительной кожи.  
Он научился определять таких, девственных, юных и непорочных с первого взгляда. Наверное, ему даже восемнадцати не было, а все туда же. Леви сделал глубокий вдох, привстал, направил чужой член в себя…  
— Нет, — сказал Эрен и дернулся. От падения Леви спасло только то, что он успел вовремя схватиться за чужое плечо.  
— Нет? — спросил он раздраженно, и от податливого, мягкого “учителя” не осталось и следа. — А зачем ты тогда вообще сюда пришел? Еще и деньги заплатил. Разведчикам так много денег дают?   
С одной стороны, он мог быть ему благодарен: обычно шлюх снимали на время, а драгоценные минуты утекали в никуда. С другой стороны… это именно то, что он так не любил в молодых — их стеснительность и мнимые комплексы не давали сделать то, ради чего они, собственно, посещали бордели. Они краснели, заикались, задыхались, а как доходило до дела — превращались либо в тупое бревно, не понимающее, что с ним происходит, либо вот в это.   
— Да проспорил я! — вдруг закричал Эрен, и в его глазах было столько самых разных эмоций, что Леви слегка опешил. — Я вообще не хотел сюда приходить! Ебаный Жан…  
— Ага. Понятно.  
Он слез с колен и задумчиво посмотрел в сторону. Эрен был красивым, зря смущался только. Под такого лечь было даже не противно, кроме того, молодые не имели привычки пыхтеть на ухо (зато лобызали, это раздражало). Леви поежился, сложил руки у груди, окинул парня оценивающим взглядом, затем еще раз, и еще. Тот закрыл лицо ладонями, проглядывая сквозь пальцы. Он хорошо знал, что Эрен чувствовал: “Как только ситуация могла выйти из-под контроля?”. Проспорил он, значит…  
— Мы можем поступить иначе, — сказал Леви.  
— Отсидеться, а потом сделать вид, будто мы переспали? Меня это устраивает, — протараторил парень, отнимая руки от щек. В его голосе сквозило надеждой.  
— Нет. Просто научу тебя кое-чему.  
Он все же опустился перед Эреном на колени, сняв брюки и белье до щиколоток. У него уже стоял — и Леви, сбросив все маски и “модели” поведения, решил показать себя настоящего. Не то чтобы для этого был достойный повод…   
“Он завтра умрет. Или послезавтра. Или через неделю. А, может, не умрет вовсе, проживет счастливую жизнь и не вспомнит тебя, — подумал он, прижимаясь щекой к члену. Эрен не хотел, чтобы тот брал в рот — что ж, отлично, он не возьмет. — А, может быть, он не умрет никогда”.  
Он положил ладонь на ствол снова, нанеся на пальцы смазку. Движения стали легкими, почти невесомыми — и тем тяжелее была реакция со стороны; Леви мог поклясться, что только это сбило мальчишке дыхание, а ноги его мелко задрожали.  
— Ты больше не будешь спорить с Жаном на такие вещи, — произнес он медленно, бесстрастно, но во взгляде было столько власти, что Эрен, судя по всему, не мог отвернуться — и смотрел, как Леви мастурбировал ему. — Ты вообще больше ни с кем не будешь на такое спорить. Ты — взрослый человек, Эрен. Сам решаешь, куда приходить и зачем. Сам решаешь, с кем спать. Все сам. Ты меня понял?  
Он говорил и двигал рукой в одном ритме со словами. Это веселило — почти так же, как курить колечками. Будто и парень, его клиент, был просто игрушкой; Леви скользил ладонью и почти ничего, кроме радости, не ощущал — в основном от мысли, что у Эрена взрывалась голова от всего, что с ним происходило. Он попытался дернуться бедрами, чтобы пальцы шевелились быстрее, но Леви руку вообще — и он присмирел.   
— Отвечай.  
— Да… да, я понял.  
— Хорошо. Я покажу тебе, как надо, потом попробуешь. Не собираюсь подставлять жопу человеку, который ничего не решает сам.  
Леви давно никого не растягивал — в основном потому, что чаще был снизу, чем сверху. Он зачерпнул больше смазки, вставил два пальца, поводил ими внутри. В том положении полусидя-полулежа, в котором был Эрен, это стало неудобно — и он встал, чтобы толкнуть парня на живот. Тот не сопротивлялся, и Леви насмешливо спросил:  
— Ты живой еще?  
— Да.  
Голос Эрена доносился будто из-под воды.  
Самый фокус всегда был в том, что ты не замечаешь, как возбуждаешься сам. Леви взглянул вниз и почти удивился собственной эрекции; он провел ладонью по стволу и закусил нижнюю губу — наконец работа приносила настоящее удовольствие…  
Он встал на колени на кровати, обхватил бедра Эрена и аккуратно вошел. Жар ударил по груди, по животу — и Леви закрыл глаза, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, размеренно толкаясь бедрами навстречу.  
Было горячо и было хорошо. Он прижался щекой к спине, взялся за отросшие каштановые волосы, натянул Эрена, как лук, чтобы было удобнее трахать. Он то открывал глаза, чтобы посмотреть на напрягшиеся мышцы, на то, как парень под ним вился, стонал, дергался. Он смотрел, как сильные — Леви казалось, что гораздо сильнее его — руки цеплялись за спинку кровати, оставляя царапины. Тогда он стал кусать спину Эрену, будто и сам забывшись, кто он, что он и зачем; полукруги наливались красным и фиолетовым под его губами. Он перевернул его, чтобы видеть и лицо. Мальчишка оставался мальчишкой — и то, что у него живот был усеян белыми каплями там и тут, и то, что член снова окреп, только подтверждало это. Леви поймал его губы, впился в рот, отбирая последнее дыхание, не останавливаясь, разгоняя жар от своего тела к телу Эрена, получая в ответ то же самое. Он сбился, присосался к кадыку, ставя бордовую метку — чтобы какой-то там Жан понял, что уговор сдержан, или чтобы показать, кто дома хозяин? В какой-то момент его самого потянули за волосы, и тут же шее стало горячо и больно, и Леви сам выгнулся, кончая внутрь, заполняя чужую задницу — и заполняясь изнутри чем-то большим.  
Он повторил это с Эреном еще несколько раз, для закрепления пройденного материала. Он связал ему руки первой попавшейся тряпкой и вжал лицом в стену, вбиваясь в задницу изо всех сил, потом — развязал, прижался к спине, лежа на боку, поддерживая чужую ногу в воздухе, медленно, почти сонно толкаясь. Когда Эрен — “мальчишка” — остался без сил, он почти издевательски ему отсосал, растягивая удовольствие и отдаляя оргазм, пока на темных ресницах не заблестели слезы — тогда он дал ему кончить и будто благодарно проглотил, хотя обычно, конечно, поступал иначе.   
Он слушал Эрена, как музыку, и было в этом что-то правильное — и ненормальное одновременно. Это больше не было работой; за одну долгую ночь это стало чем-то большим. Как если бы между ними появились чувства.  
Леви сел на кровати, свесил ноги. Он наклонился, взял из-под кровати припрятанные сигареты, чиркнул спичкой и закурил. Эрен дремал рядом, поджав ноги; на полу валялась горка салфеток и раздражала взгляд, но он так натрахался, что убирать было лень. Он посмотрел на него снова — и ничего, кроме будущего трупа, съеденного или убитого под стенами, не увидел.  
“И так будет всегда: я вижу их лишь один раз, а потом они умирают. Никто не возвращается”, — подумал Леви, закрыв глаза. Кровать рядом промялась, потяжелела — и он почувствовал легкий поцелуй в щеку.  
— Отдохнул? — спросил он негромко, а потом протянул сигарету Эрену. Тот сонно сделал затяжку — и моментально закашлялся. Леви рассмеялся.  
— Я к тебе еще обязательно приду, Олимп, — сказал он, когда оделся и уже стоял у двери. Все это время Леви просто сидел и растерянно смотрел на его движения, куря одну сигарету за другой.  
— Меня не так зовут.  
— А как?  
— Вернись — расскажу.  
Эрен покачал головой, улыбнулся ему на прощание — уверенно, без всей этой юношеской херни, с которой он, напротив, сюда заходил, — и вышел. Зеленый кругляшок с крыльями остался лежать на подушке.  
“Не придет”, — подумал Леви, утыкаясь лицом в вмятину, оставшуюся после чужой головы. От нее пахло Эреном, потом и еблей, которой они занимались почти до утра. Как только нашел в себе силы встать и так бодренько ускакать? Обычно после такого задница ощущалась графскими развалинами, он по себе знал. Он уснул — и проснулся от того, что догоревшая сигарета на свисающей с кровати руки больно обожгла пальцы.  
Было приятно удивиться, когда Эрен пришел — но уже не к нему, а за ним.


End file.
